Angels on a Bathroom Stall
by skulls-surround-suns
Summary: Choosing a new school, especially for Nico, who stands out like a sore thumb, can be hard. The pickings are slim, but maybe a certain blond haired, blue eyed punk can be the perfect persuasion.


The moment Nico walked into the school he could feel people's stares. At first he glared, but by the end of the day- he couldn't blame them. He was a sight to behold. With his black skinny jeans, light purple "fuck off" t- shirt,black combat boots, black studded leather jacket and black shaggy hair with a shock of light pink he stood out like a sore thumb. _They haven't even seen the piercings or the tattoos yet._ He grinned as he imagined people's reactions to his numerous piercings. In a split second decision he decided to find the nearest bathroom and put them in.

When he walked into the bathroom he noticed that there was a few freshman crowded around the sink. He glared at them and they scurried away like frightened squirrels. Nico smirked and walked up to the sink. He reached into his pocket and pulled out eight shiny, metal objects. He first put in the earrings. One for each lobe and then two for each upper cartilage area(sue him, he didn't know what the fuck it's called). Then he put in his nose ring(with much difficulty) and then moved on to his lip ring. This on was the hardest to put in because the girl piercing it pierced it at an angle. Nico struggled with it for a few seconds before cursing and taking a breath. He needed to stay focused if he wanted to put it in. He heard a chuckle coming from one of the stalls and turned around. He caught his breath as a guy around the same age as him stepped out of the stall.

The guy was tall and lean. He wore all black, from the tips of his black combat boots to the black leather jacket on his back. He wore skinny jeans, like Nico, and a black shirt with a skeletal middle finger on it. He had an air of confidence around him as he slowly studied Nico with a scowl. He had multiple piercings along his ears and snake bite lip piercings and a nose piercing along with an eyebrow piercing. A small tattoo of a sun-quite unusual for someone like him- could be seen coming from underneath the collar of his shirt. The only things that didn't go with his punk persona were his warm blue eyes, his tan skin with a light dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks and his blond, wavy hair. He raised an eyebrow and Nico realized that he had been staring for too long. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What kind of shit takes ten minutes?"

Ok, so maybe saying the first thing that came to mind was not a good idea. He could have said anything else to this undeniably attractive stranger, like maybe 'why are _you_ laughing' or maybe ' if you are such the expert then why don't you come over here and prove it' or possibly even the second thought that came to his head 'this guy is sexy as fuck and I want to shove him into the wall and make out with him'( though now that he thinks about it that probably would have been worse).

The stranger laughed, showing off his perfect white teeth. _He has a nice laugh_ _Nico thought absentmindedly._ He silently cursed at himself for thinking such things.

The guy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. " I wasn't going to the bathroom," he said. " I was drawing." He held up the sharpie for Nico to see.

Nico nodded and turned back to the mirror. He tried to put in his piercing again before stabbing himself and calling it quits.

"Damn it"he stated.

The stranger walked over and said " Do you want some help with that?"

Before Nico could answer the blond had grabbed the piercing from his and and stood close examining Nico's lip. Nico's heart rate sped up and he was sure his face was bright red. _I could just lean over and-NO! He thought. You should not be this attracted to a total stranger. He's probably not even gay._ The stranger finished putting in the lip ring and stepped back with a triumphant grin. Nico decided that he likes his smile. The guy reached out his hand for Nico to shake.

"I'm Will."

" Nico."

"Nice to meet you Nico." Will's voice was clear and joyful, the direct opposite of his demeanor.

Nico smiles and nodded. This guy is super nice.

"pastel goth?" Will questioned.

Nico nodded again, pleased that someone recognised his style.

"Would you like to see my drawing?" Will asked

Partially due to politeness, partially due to curiosity, and partially because _he is really hot!, Nico_ agreed.

Nico followed Will into the bathroom stall thinking that this kind of sounds like the start of a really bad porno. Keeping his mind off of anything but porn, he tried to focus on what Will was saying.

"-though I am not sure if it's really good." Will said

Nico looked at the drawing and his eyes widened. On the divider way a very intricate drawing in sharpie of a man with black wings of an angel. The man was sitting down with his wings outstretched behind him. The amount of detail and precision took Nico's breath away.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Nico glances over at the punk boy. He seemed a bit dejected and disappointed. " I'm serious, this is really good."

Will's face broke into a smile." Thanks. I was wondering, are you new here? I have never seen you before."

Nico shook his head." I am just here for the day. I am deciding what school I want to go to next after I got kicked out of my last one." He waited to here Will ask about how he got kicked out.

Instead Will smirked." Well, you should definitely come to this one." He winked at Nico with a slight blush on his cheeks. _Wait. Is Will flirting with me?_

Nico tried to come to his senses. With a blush on his cheeks he said" um...er...I will...um..t-think about it." _What the hell was that di Angelo! You aren't supposed to stutter, you are supposed to be cool and intimidating. And 'I will think about it'! Stupid! You are such a fucking dumb ass._

He glanced at Will. Will seemed to pick up on Nico's internal conflict and was silently laughing to himself. Nico was about to say something when the bell rang. Will came up to Nico and gave him a stiff hug, like he didn't really want to, but felt inclined. Nico's blush deepened until he looked a shade that can only be described as tomato. Will broke away blushing as well as he waved on final goodbye and walked out of the bathroom. Nico watched him leave, taking time to admire him from behind. Then he realized that he was late and rushed off to his next class - art.

By the end of the day Nico had gotten used to everyone's stares. After he took his jacket off to reveal his tattoos, they only increased. He didn't see Will again that day. He was a little disappointed when he retrieved his skateboard after the last bell of the day rung, signalling the end of school. But mostly he was tired. Of all the schools he visited this was definitely the hardest one. But it was the best for getting into a good college, definitely after you looked at his record. He was definitely leaning towards this one but he was not really sure that he could take the work load.

Nico sat down on a bench facing the creek and sighed. He shifted and heard a piece of paper crumple. He stood up and looked underneath him. Nothing. The he reached into his back pocket and took out a piece of paper. It was a tardy slip. Nico didn't remember getting this in any of his classes. Then he thought of Will and his blue eyes and soft blond hair and lip piercings. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone with lip piercings?_ But mostly, he thought about the awkward hug. Could Will have but this in his pocket when they had hugged? Nico turned it over.

 **I hope you know what school to go to.**

 **Call me**

 **(415) 747 9224**

Nico stared at the piece of paper dumbfounded. Then a smile started making its way on to his face(along with a small blush, but Nico would like to keep his dignity). He stuffer the paper in his pocket, grabbed his skateboard and took off. He wanted to get home so he could tell his dad that he finally decided what school he wanted to go to.

Extra:

When Nico walked into the school again, people seemed to find a sudden interest in their shoelaces. Not that Nico cared. He located his locker and put his stuff in. He turned around and was pleased to see a familiar blond back of the head across the hall from him. He smirked and sauntered to the locker opposite of his. He leaned against it and coughed to get the boys attention. When he turned around, Nico was met with the familiar face of Will.

"Hey."

Will's eyes widened and it face broke into a huge smile.

"Hey"


End file.
